The Flight of Dragons
by RedRose8808
Summary: Her people are losing faith in her, and she is out of options. To save her people and reclaim her throne, Daenerys turned to her only hope; Camelot. But will Arthur open his kingdom to help an outsider? Camelot has remained independent from the 7 kingdoms, but will helping her open new wounds between the lands? What will happen when the dragonlords meet? (More details in story)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Flight of Dragons

Setting: Merlin - Sometime after 4x09 (Gwen is banished), AND GoT - Sometime after the death of Khal Drogo and before 2x01

Summary: Her people are losing faith in her, and she is out of options. To save her people and reclaim her throne, Daenerys turned to her only hope; Camelot. But will Arthur open his kingdom to help an outsider? Camelot has remained independent from the 7 kingdoms, but will helping her open new wounds between the lands? What will happen when the dragonlords meet?

Warning: This fiction contains scenes of torture and sex. BAMF!Dany, WHUMP!Merlin, WHUMP!Arthur

* * *

Daenerys paced near the banks of the Glein River, glancing up for the third time in the last five minutes to consider the position of the sun's dull glow above a thin blanket of clouds. An hour past noon. She rubbed her head, anxiety replaced her willed nerves that had had steadily frayed over the last hour. Perhaps Jorah had faced difficulty returning to their camp.

No… he had only left for Camelot a few hours ago and the kingdom was at least an hour trek away.

A dozen scenarios rushed through her mind. Maybe Jorah encountered resistance on his way to Camelot. Perhaps he had been compromised or imprisoned or, worse, killed. What if the King of Camelot had taken him hostage and was marching to her camp now?

She calmed her thoughts and glanced at the river where Doreah watered her horse.

Across the valley, the eastern hills opened up to the silhouette of the castle. Even from her camp, she should see the magnificent white towers that bordered the large central castle. Jorah was doubtful that Camelot's leader would offer assistance to Daenerys and her followers, but she has no choice. Either watch her people suffer or seek temporary sanctuary with a potential ally.

"How much longer do you wish to wait my lady?" Doreah said, leading the horse up from the bank.

"As long as it takes"

"Rumours have described the King as a ruthless leader who use fear to control his people. How do you know whether Jorah had been captured -"

Do you doubt Jorah ability?" Daenerys snapped.

Doreah quickly corrected herself. "Never."

"I thought not."

But truth be told, Daenerys did not know how much longer she could wait. Her khalasar was growing weak and weary with sickness. If he was not here in the next hour or two, she would have to assume he was not coming.

She cursed under her breath and started toward her horse. The whistle came then.

Daenerys head snapped up and was three riders dashing down the hill on horseback at break back speed toward the camp. The two leading riders, both draped in a red cloak were riding brown stallions.

Daenerys' pulse surged. She could make out the last rider clearly: a man, broad through the shoulders on a horse larger than the others. Jorah. The tilt of his chin, his short blonde hair blowing in the wind, the way his gloved hands held the reins was unmistakable.

He had come. Thank the gods he had returned safely.

Doreah stood quietly by her side as the three men approached Daenerys. At twenty paces, the two men stopped and kneeled.

Doreah was the first to speak. "You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea –." Daenerys quickly gestured Doreah to stop. Fear of the king's hatred for magic and all magic creatures, her wanted to keep her dragons a secret.

"I am Leon and beside me is Gwaine. We are knights Camelot and have been instructed by King Arthur to deliver you a message."

"Speak" Daenerys gestured.

Leon reads from the letter. "The King will offer you and your people sanctuary in his Kingdom until he deems it appropriate for you to leave. If you accept these conditions, we are to escort you back to Camelot where King Arthur will meet with you in person. "

Daenerys glanced at Jorah then back at the knights. Her people needed help and Camelot was the only solution. She nods and gracefully accepts the offer.

* * *

Please Review/Favorite/Follow if you liked it and want to read more.

The beginning is a bit dry but it will definitely be getting more exciting when she meets Merlin


	2. Chapter 2

With Doreah and Jorah beside her, Daenerys strode down the grand hallway of the throne room, heels clacking against the marble floor in time with the beats of her heart. She was struck by the looming arches of the celling, the vast array of dragon sigils that lined the walls, the red and gold silk that hung from ceiling to floor. Broad candelabras boasting torches cast pools of amber light at regular intervals through the passage. A large cast iron chandelier hung from a long chain above the throne, its light extinguished for now to favour the evening sunset light streaming through the large open windows.

Before her stood the King of Camelot and his court. He was not what she had expected to see, she was awe-stricken by her first glance at the king. From all the rumours of his distaste and hatred for those with magic, she had envisioned an old man scared by war and cruel to his subjects. But in front of her stood a young man, tall with gleaming blonde hair that complimented his cool blue eyes. His smile, kind and gentle, was a symbol of his boyish innocence that most ladies would yearn for.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot. You and your people are guests and are welcomed to stay until your people have recovered," he said in a soft voice that mirrored graceful smile. "In my kingdom, you and your people need not fear enemies. You are guests and are under my protection."

"My greatest gratitude and may this be the start of a true closeness between our people." she bowed.

"My servant Merlin will escort you to your chambers. He enjoys hard work and will be available to you at during your stay," Arthur said with a smile.

A man from the court stepped forward and kneeled at her feet. "My lady."

He looked up and met her gaze. She felt like a moth drawn to light, the sudden feeling of lust overwhelmed her. Her heart raced. He was not the typical man she was normally attracted to. Actually he was the complete opposite. Dress in tattered red and blue garments, his jet black hair and dark eyes enthralled her and she could not break her gaze.

It has been so long since her had felt such urges. She has forgotten the feeling of love since her heart was ripped from her chest. The pain of loneliness was nothing in comparison to the pain she endured when she lost Drogo. The torment she felt as she said her last goodbyes before ending his suffering.

But something in Merlin's eyes had awakened her. Her heart yearned for his touch but her mind wouldn't let her. All that mattered now was her people and her quest to retake her rightful place upon the iron throne. Distractions were merely obstacles to be conquered.

Finally, she broke her gaze by standing behind Jorah as the king's servant let them to their rooms.

* * *

When she looked at him something happened, something unusual, something he had never experienced before. His heart beat quickened and dampness sprang out on the palms of his hands. A look was all that was needed. Her cool grey eyes so pure, so penetrating.

He watched her as she pulled a lock of her gleaming silver-blonde hair behind her ear. His gaze glued on her gorgeous figure as she admired the guest chambers. He was enchanted by her beauty. But there was something more. There was something about her, something special that made her different from everyone around.

He felt weak, like something was draining him of his magic, each time their eyes met. Every step he took toward her pained him yet his heart wanted to be nearer to her. He shook his head and refocused on his task. "Will you be needing anything else my lady?"

"There is no need for such formalities between us. You may call me Daenerys, if you prefer." She sauntered forward, and placed a reassuring hand on him. Her touch so gentle yet felt so cold. He nods and retreats to the door.

"Merlin." He stopped and turned to her. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" she asked, smiling and blushing.

"My lad–… Daenerys, you are a guest of the king," Merlin sighed. "Our customs do not allow servants to dine with nobility."

"Are you a slave to your king?"

"No, but –"

"Then I insist that you join me," she said. She was a strong-willed woman, Merlin knew that once she had made up her mind there was to no use in trying to defy it, and so he nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Merlin and Dany. Do you think it could work? Please Review and let me know what you think. What do you think will/should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

All day Merlin spent thinking about Daenerys and the urges her felt around her. Preoccupied by thoughts of the girl, Arthur sent him to muck out the stables as punishment for being unfocused. But that didn't bother him. All he could think about was her, wondering what she was doing, or whether she felt the same attraction.

Evening finally came. With Daenerys' dinner in hand, Merlin was careful not drop it. He stood outside her door feeling like an idiot, trying to decide what he was going to say. Did she feel the same attraction to him that he felt for her? He shook his head, snapping out of daydream. A lady like Daenerys could never fall in love with a person like him, he thought.

Just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard Daenerys speaking very quietly to someone.

"My lady, you cannot trust him. He is a servant of the King," a man pleaded. "We cannot risk letting the king find them."

"Jorah, I have always respected you advice in the past but this is what I choose. I trust him." Daenerys spoke.

"But, you've only met this morning. Please reconsider my lady. These actions will have dire consequences."

"There is nothing more to say, I have made my decision."

On the other side, the voices stopped and Merlin heard muffled footsteps heading to the door. He kept his eyes locked to the floor as Jorah left the chambers in a huff, grumbling under his breath. His eyes, filled with anger and frustration, were fixed on Merlin as he stormed to his chambers.

Cautiously he approached the open door. Inside the dimly lit room was Daenerys brushing her hair with short strokes over her shoulder. Even in the dark room her skin seemed to glow.

"Daenerys?"

Stunned at the sound of someone calling her name, she looked around. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in," she blushed. "Come in, sit down."

He hesitated for a moment before sitting across from her, setting the dinner of the table. The chicken and biscuit lay untouched in front of her. She seemed distracted.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Merlin asked. "I can have the kitchen prepare you something else."

"The food is fine," she replied, pushing the plate away. "Please have some, you look famished."

Merlin's stomach rumbles at the scent of char-grilled chicken. He had been so busy attending to Arthur that he had missed lunch. "Thank you," he smiled.

As he devoured the dinner, he noticed that something was troubling her. "Is something the matter?" he asked, putting down the chicken and looking at her with concern in his eyes.

She looked at him for a moment in silence. "There is something about you Merlin. Something I don't understand. What is it about you that intrigues me?" she said jokingly.

Merlin laughed. "Well, it could be my charm or my ability to put up with an annoying king."

She joined him in laughter briefly, before subsiding. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" she asked, returning to seriousness.

The question caught him off guard and he knew the confusion showed in his face. He coughed and cleared his throat. Keeping a secret is something he has had much experience with as a sorcerer living in Camelot. "Yes, you can trust me," he replied.

"Come with me, there is something I want to show you." Daenerys stood up and took his hand. He followed her bed wondering what she was up to. When she lifted the bed skirt, hidden underneath was three large crates. But more astonishing was the shadows moving inside.

She opened the cage doors and out of them emerged three small dragons. Their scales twinkled in the light as they danced around her.

Merlin was shocked; he didn't know what to say. For so long he had believed that Kilgharrah was the last of its kind but now he was confused. Should he be relieved? Should he be worried?

"Are you alright Merlin?" Daenerys asked, with the slight uncertainty. "You don't seem afraid?" The dragons rubbed their heads against her leg, softly grumbling at Merlin.

He cleared his throat. "I have accompanied Arthur on many journeys and have seen many unique creatures." He still didn't know if he could fully trust her yet. "We have encountered a dragon before."

"Really, dragons have not existed for over a century until now," she said, jaws open in astonishment. "Where is the dragon now?"

"It was injured by Arthur and has not been seen since." Merlin lied. Even though she trusted him, need couldn't risk revealing his secret to her yet. Too much was at stake.

He reached his hand out to pet the dragons. At first the largest dragon was hesitant and hissed at Merlin, but the two smaller ones seemed intrigued and approached him. Seconds later the largest dragon joined the others, nuzzling by Merlin's side. Their piercing eyes open, looking directly at him. Merlin couldn't look away.

"Such beautiful creatures." Merlin muttered as the dragons curled in his lap.

For a moment, she was silent. "That's odd. My dragons have never let strangers touch them. You're the first one who's been this close to them other than me."

"I guess I have a special connection to animals" he smiled.

She smiled back and their eyes meet. He could stop himself, his hands traced the contours of her face; his fingertips trickled down her temples and over her cheekbones and caressed her cheek. Her lips looked ready to kiss. The slight tremor of her bottom lip; the shiver of anticipation.  
enchanted by her presence, his mind screamed out for her kiss.

"Merlin!" Arthur called, echoing through the halls and into her chambers. Spooked, the dragons run back to her side.

The noise woke him and broke their gaze. "I'm sorry," Merlin said, getting up from the floor ashamed.

"Don't leave please," she urged, reaching out her hand to grasp his wrist. Her touch gentle yet insistent, Merlin had no choice but to face her. "Must you bow to his every command like a slave?"

Merlin desperately wanted to stay with her but he couldn't. "It is my duty to the king," he replied. "I have to leave."

She sighs in defeat. "Alright, please keep my secret. I don't want the king to find my dragons."

Merlin kneels and gently pushes her hair behind her ear. Her scent was intoxicating. He kisses her and whispers, "I promise to never betray you."

* * *

Let me know what you think and want to see next. Reviews make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur hadn't been joking about combat training. Lugging the heavy swords from the armoury to the courtyard was not as exhausting as defending himself against the blows. The armour was heavy, pulling on his shoulders, making it difficult to raise his arms. Strike after strike, Merlin felt like a beaten rug. Heart racing and sweat pouring down his face, he couldn't take it any longer. Sitting in surrender, Merlin takes off his helmet in defeat.

"You seem distracted," Arthur said, taking off his armour. "Normally you last a minute longer than you did today."

Merlin furrowed his brow but he knew Arthur was right. It has been days since he last met with Daenerys, but all he could think about was her. Like a parasite, thoughts of her swarmed his mind endlessly.

"What do you know about your guest, Daenerys Targaryen? What are her intentions?"

"Why a sudden interest in her?" Arthur asked.

Blushing, Merlin replied, "Well it's ... just because –"

"I know you like her. Every time you pass her in the halls, you have the look on your face that I have when I'm around Gwen."

"What should I do?"

"Stay far away from her" Arthur said, serious now. "She is a Targaryen, a decent of Aerys the Mad. Like the others before her, she is unpredictable. You cannot trust her."

Shocked by his words, Merlin felt angry rising within him. How could he say such words when he refused to get to know her? What right does he have to make generalizations about a person as graceful and kind as Daenerys?

"Well come on now," Arthur raised his sword. "At least try to hit me."

Arthur was such a prick sometimes and Merlin was going to teach him a lesson. He swung his sword as hard as he could but Arthur managed to block the attacks with his shield.

"Oh Merlin, you hit like a girl." Arthur laughed and swung his sword at Merlin.

This was the perfect time to use his magic. Merlin urged the sword to fall from Arthur's hand but nothing happened. "What's wrong with my magic?" he thought.

Thud. The hit caused Merlin to fall onto his back.

"Alright, that will be enough for today." Arthur dropped his sword, leaving Merlin alone in the mud.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked in a hushed voice, cautiously walking through the dense brush as Merlin pulled her further into the forest.

"We are going to meet a good friend of mine." A faint smile touched his lips. "You've trusted me with your secret and now it's time for me to show my trust in you."

Merlin looked up into the skies and roared. "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes".

"Merlin?"

The sound of massive wings thumped twice in the clouds above them and then circled the skies, its scales tinted orange by the setting sun.

She gasped in shock and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, burying her face deeply in his chest. The warmth of her body against his made his loins ache with yearning. He hugged her back, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

They watched the dragon dive toward them. Watched it draw closer and closer until, at the last second, it extended its wide and majestic wings and lands in the clearing. The dragon approached them, wings tucked against its body, tail wrapped around its hind legs. The spines along it back lay flat, needle-like horns extended from his head. The mighty dragon watched their approach, its deep golden-brown eyes unblinking.

"Merlin, always a pleasure to see you… and who have you brought with you?" the dragon's eyes narrowed.

Merlin led Daenerys closer to the dragon and her grip slowly loosened. "Kilgharrah, this is –"

"You're a dragon, you can talk!" she blurted with a shocked voice.

"Yes Daenerys Targaryen and I also know about your dragons." Kilgharrah replied.

Daenerys looked confused. "How do you know so much?" she asked.

He extended his swanlike neck, drawing his head closer. "You and Merlin are alike in many ways. You are a dragonlord and thus were able to hatch your dragons from its eggs."

The evening went on as Kilgharrah talked about dragons and their relation with dragonlords. Merlin could see that she was fascinated by the great dragon; she seemed to absorb his words with the rapture of a child at a festival. The evening sun eventually sets behind the White Mountains.

"It's time to leave, go on ahead and I'll catch up." Merlin gestured the reluctant Daenerys. "We must go, Arthur will be concerned if we do not return."

Hesitantly, she walked away and into the dark path leading back to the castle.

"Merlin" Kilgharrah voice rang out and Merlin turned to face him. "You mustn't ally yourself with her. She will lead you to a fate most treacherous. Heed my warning young warlock for she is your bane and will bring Camelot to her knees."

As soon as Merlin blinked in bewilderment the dragon took off into the skies in a hail of dust. There was little he could do but ponder Kilgharrah's words. What did he mean? How can she bring down Camelot? Left with so many questions and no answers.

Merlin clenched his fists and said, "They're all wrong. She is nothing like the monster others perceive her to be. And I will prove it to them."


End file.
